Harmonic Energy
Harmonic Energy, sometimes referred to as positive energy, is an energy that is known to be wielded by certain masters within Hidden Kingdom. It is the intrinsic inverse of Chaotic Energy. Description Harmonic Energy takes the form of a luminescent purple aura. It is said to exist within all beings, though very few can actually manipulate it to accomplish tasks. When mastery of it is attained, it can accomplish a diverse range of tasks. It appears to be similar in nature to the disparate energies of Chaotic Energy. In fact, it has been indicated that Harmonic Energy comes from the "harmony" between these two. This would explain why Yang Tu's sword split Lin Chung's Harmonic Energy into separate streams of Chaotic Energy, and why Harmonic Energy is powerful against Chaotic Energy. History Chronologically, the first known use of Harmonic Energy was by Lin Chung, who had been sent deep into the past by the effect of chaotic energy on a twister of fire created by Sohoyot's Comet during the events of Time to Go Home. However, it is unknown when and where the use of Harmonic Energy originated. In the modern day, Lin Chung was taught to use Harmonic Energy by his master, Tien Khuan. He subsequently used it many times during the battle against Twin Masters. It was ultimately by Harmonic Energy that Twin Masters was defeated. Abilities Harmonic Energy can be used for an extremely varied range of purposes. *In The Rise of Lin Chung, Tien Khuan used it to create illusions of various animals for Lin Chung to fight. Lin Chung later used it to shield himself from lava in a volcano, and also to defuse the bomb created by Twin Masters to force an eruption. *In The Strongest Punch and Kick, Lin Chung forced Kangaroo King and Gorilla King to recombine so as to exploit their weaknesses. *In Stingray, Lin Chung stopped the recycling machine, as well as to breathe underwater. *In The Lizard King, Lin Chung forced Harmonic Energy backward through the 4D Visual Component Enhancer so as to unfreeze his teammates. *In Shadow Monster, Lin Chung invoked Harmonic Energy to return First Squad's powers to their rightful owners. *In Second to None, Lin Chung used Harmonic Energy to combat the chaotic power of Twin Masters. *In The Return of the Pterodactyls, Lin Chung used Harmonic Energy to land safely after falling from a great height. *In The Eyes of Mighty Ray, Lin Chung used harmonic energy to stop the chaos storm. *In Animal Collector, Lin Chung used Harmonic Energy to shield his friends from Mighty Ray's eyeball blasts. *In The Sword of Dark Fire, Lin Chung shielded his hands with it in order to hold the sword. *In Enter the Dragon, Lin Chung shielded the plane he was riding. *In The Ghost Ship, Lin Chung again summoned the energy to breathe underwater, as well as to survive at great depths. *In The Third Squad, Lin Chung invoked Harmonic Energy to undo the works of the Amulets of Chi Gong, as well as to fuse Highroller with the Zebra brothers. *In Animals Inside, Lin Chung used it to cure Commander ApeTrully of his corruption by Chaotic Energy. *In The Dark Below, Lin Chung used it to breathe underwater, survive at great depths, and seal the Trench of Lost Souls. *In Gladiators, Lin Chung fought the Minotaur with it. *In The Yeti & Phoenix, Lin Chung believed he had lost his power. However, he learned that it resided within all beings, and his teammates helped him to revert the yeti and phoenix to normal. *In HighRoller Hydra, Lin Chung used it to hold Twin Masters at bay. *In Time to Go Home, Lin Chung used it to control the branches of a tree. He later focused it through Prince Yang Tu's sword, unwittingly creating Chaotic Energy and giving rise to Twin Masters. *In The Bronze Giant, Lin Chung led all of Big Green's heroes to contribute their Harmonic Energy, allowing the Bronze Giant to defeat Twin Masters. Gallery RiseLinChung85.png RiseLinChung81.png RiseLinChung80.png Trivia *Tien Khuan's astral state appears, judging by its purple color, to be related to Harmonic Energy, possibly indicating that Harmonic Energy can be used from a great distance or possibly even from beyond the grave. *Harmonic Energy is purple because it's the opposite to Chaotic Energy. Red and blue make purple. Category:Powers